


Workout

by DrkVrtx



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkVrtx/pseuds/DrkVrtx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina helps Mila cheer up after she loses an important fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

With her chin tucked down towards her chest and arms drawn up before her face, ready either to deliver a sharp strike or defend one, Mila focused on her breathing. She exhaled audibly with every punch and kick she threw, drawing in air as she retracted her limbs. The long, muscled leg of her current sparring partner scythed through the air towards her head and she lifted her left arm in reaction. Tucking her chin down, she steadied her arm by grasping the back of her head, her forearm prepared to take the brunt of the incoming blow. She lurched to the side underneath its strength but kept her balance, inching forward as her opponent recovered.

_Exhale. Inhale._

_Exhale. Inhale._

She retained her rhythm as she sent precise punches towards her bobbing and weaving target. Sweat lined his brow and cast a glistening sheen upon the dark skin of his bare, toned chest. He grunted as she slipped by one of his retaliatory strikes and launched her fist into his side. He barely defended the blow, her padded fists sliding off his elbow. Biting down on her gum shield, Mila pressed her advantage, forcing her opponent to fend off numerous body blows. When he became occupied with defending his torso, Mila switched tactics and lunged forward, pushing through his guard and successfully pulling him into a clinch.

Driving her forearms into his collarbone as she gripped the back of his head, Mila's knee surged upwards into an unattended abdomen. Zack gave a grunt of pain that was delicious to her ears. Mila danced on her toes as she lowered her knee, switching her lead leg and lifting her right knee into his stomach. Those were the only clean blows she landed, for Zack threw his elbow into her next strike, the point of the joint hitting hard the flesh above her kneecap. Mila hissed as pain exploded like a white-hot bulb where he had struck her. Zack fought his way out of her clinch, pushing forward as the momentum of the fight fell into his favour.

From ringside, Tina watched the fight play out with avid interest. She leaned casually against familiar ropes, one arm looped across the lower rung. A small audience had gathered to watch along with her, though the majority of the people in the gym were not to be drawn from whichever exercise or machine they were currently occupied with. The sound of gloved fists smacking into a thick punching bags and the grunts of men and women as they lifted and curled impressive weights mingled in time with the pounding beats blaring from large speakers tucked into the corners of the room.

"Come on hun!" Tina hollered as Zack pressed Mila onto her heels. He was giving as good as he had gotten a few moments ago, driving his fists into Mila's body and drawing more than a few hoots and shouts from the audience as she looked to be faltering underneath the barrage. She managed to clinch him once more, but Zack pushed out of it, her rising knee almost catching him in the chest. Tina pulled on the ropes as Zack backed Mila up against them, shouting at her to move away. She could only watch as the girl tucked herself tight behind her raised arms, her body rocked left and right as Zack laid into her.

"Move kid!" Tina shouted along with several others.

The fight was drawing more attention as it pressed on, people emerging from adjacent rooms to flock to the slowly crowding sides of the ring. Mila eventually acted upon the advice that was being flung at her from every which way. With an impassioned roar that drew a great rumbling shout from the ringside audience, she kicked out at Zack as she found an opening in his offence. Tina was among the first to lift the cry of support as Zack staggered back under the force of Mila's push kick and the girl surged towards him, spearing him to the ground.

She straddled him immediately, sitting above his hips and driving a sickening left punch straight to his cheek before he had the time or sense to defend himself. The crowd hollered in appreciation and Mila began her own relentless assault, pounding on Zack raised arms as she sought the tender flesh and grand prize of his face beneath. Not particularly familiar with this style of fighting, Zack tried fruitlessly to unbalance Mila and get her off of him. She easily rode out his efforts, shifting along with his body to pin him to the mat. Only when the crowd began to yell advice in his direction did he begin to prove more effective in attempting to dislodge her.

Bodies were pressed close alongside her, but Tina had eyes only for the fight as she watched Zack thrust upwards and turn his hips, momentarily bucking Mila off balance. His arms were tucked together close to his face to defend against her punches, and Tina could see an easy victory in the making. She only wondered why Mila hadn't taken it yet. The girl was an MMA prodigy; surely she must've seen it. Getting a glimpse of her face as she hammered her fists against his guard however, Tina realised that Mila had been riled up by Zack's earlier pinning her against the ropes. She wore an expression of determination – determination to beat her opponent into unconsciousness.

"Armbar! Hun, go for the armbar!"

Mila wasn't listening or the Tina's voice was being drowned out by the crowd. Either way, Mila continued her needless assault until Zack finally thrust and turned his hips with enough force to dislodge her.

From there, everything quickly went downhill, finally ending when Zack delivered a rapid combination of kicks to Mila's torso. Considering the length of the fight and the clear exertion of the two fighters, Tina along with others winced at the unreal force Zack put into his final kick. Mila was knocked to the mat, clutching her side as a seething hiss escaped her lips. The fight was clearly over.

Sweat dripping from his brow, Zack offered his hand to Mila, commending her effort with a certain swagger to his tone hidden beneath sincerity. Tina, by the look on Mila's face, thought the girl would outright brush him off – or if insanity took her, get back up and attempt to continue the fight. She eventually swallowed her pride, however. Tina could plainly see it was a sour thing. Mila muttered a few words to Zack as she accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet. The crowd began to disperse as she ducked between the ropes on the opposite side of the room and climbed out the ring.

* * *

 

Mila winced, closing an eye against the throb of pain rippling along her side as she lifted her hand to the door of her locker.

"Goddamn," she cursed fiercely as she tried to lift her key to the silver, worn lock. She instead leaned against the locker door, her forehead pressed to the cool metal as she leant her weight against a forearm. Her other hand went to her side, gingerly touching her skin. There were sure to be bruises in the morning, probably even by this afternoon. She'd never taken a series of kicks like that before, and never a single kick with as much force as Zack had put behind his last. It was her first encounter with a purely Muay Thai user, and she was sure not to forget it.

She would later be inspired to further her training in that discipline, but for the time being, she only spared room for a growing anger at herself as the fight was replayed before her closed eyes. She could hear a familiar voice ever so clearly as she saw herself returning Zack's favour, raining down blow after blow upon him.

_"Armbar! Hun, go for the armbar!"_

Tina wasn't even an MMA specialist and she had seen what Mila knew now she should have gone for almost immediately. She knew there was no way Zack would have known how to defend against an armbar. He most likely wouldn't have recognised it for what it was until he was frantically tapping out. An easy win was staring her in the face and she had been too blind to see it. Being pinned against the ropes like that had pissed her off. She'd wanted nothing more than to pound Zack out cold.

"Fuck," she whispered against the cool metal. She was certain there was no one else in the locker room to hear or see her, so she took out her anger the best way she could think of in that moment.

The locker shivered as she slammed her fist into it. " _Fuck!"_

"There you are," said a familiar voice. "Hey kid."

Apparently her assumption had been incorrect.

"Hey Tina," Mila sighed heavily as she pushed herself away from the locker, wincing as she did so.

The Southern American woman had appeared from around the corner of a long line of identical locker stalls, her hand gliding across the cool, dented surface. She walked with a subtle and – Mila was sure by this point – unconscious sway of her hips.

Tina was incredibly comfortable with her body. Her confidence was inspiring and her looks enviable. The bright yellow hoodie beneath her tight, black leather jacket was cut short, stopping just above her navel and baring her toned abs for all to see. Knee length, faded blue jeans rode comfortably upon the curve of her hips, hugging close to her body and accentuating the captivating swell of her ass.

"Just give me a few minutes," Mila said, reaching forward to open her locker. "I need to shower."

"Hold on a sec hun," Tina said as she reached her and leaned casually against a neighbouring locker. "You're not planning on beating yourself up some more in there, are ya?"

"I think Zack already did a good enough number on me," Mila said. She paused as she slid her key into the lock. "I had that fight won," she said angrily.

"You're good kid. Everyone can see that."

"That's great," Mila said dryly as she tugged her locker open, "but the only person I needed to see it was Zack. He was going to sponsor me to enter the Dead or Alive tournament."

" _Was_ going to?" Tina said, folding her arms as she watched Mila aimlessly take out and then toss back various items into her locker.

Mila practically bit off the words as she spoke. "I lost. Why would he sponsor me now? He literally kicked my ass out there."

Tina laughed. "You serious kid? Did you take a look at his face? You hit him once and he's gonna carry that bruise for the rest of the week."

Mila smirked despite her sour mood. "That punch felt good."

"Betcha' Zack doesn't think the same," Tina said with a smile. "Look hun, I know you wanna make it to the top, but sometimes you're gonna take a beating on the way there. Only way you'll learn."

Mila's smirk faded as she draped a towel across her shoulders. "I heard you, you know. I should've gone for the armbar. That bastard was practically asking for it."

Tina poked her in the shoulder. "Don't curse out your sponsor just yet," she told her with a laugh. "We make our mistakes, hun. I'm willing to bet my ride you won't screw up like that again."

"I shouldn't’ve screwed up like that in the first place," Mila said, pushing the locker door shut and dropping the key chain back around her neck.

"My my," Tina said as Mila turned to her with an expression of misery firmly fixed upon her face. "Bruised all over, aintcha? Body and pride."

Mila rolled her eyes. "Thanks Tina, but I can beat myself up just fine." She winced as she made to turn away and pain ached along her side.

Tina laughed and caught Mila's hand as she moved away. "Here hun, how 'bout this? Let me help you feel better."

"No. Wait – what?"

"I know the best remedy for a bad day," Tina purred as she drew Mila towards herself. "I can make all your pains go away."

Mila cringed at her rhyme before understanding slowly began to sink in. Finding her back pressed against her locker also helped her figure out just what the woman was intending.

"Tina, you can't be serious," Mila told her. "Not here."

"I've locked the door," Tina sang. Mila arched her eyebrow at that.

"You can barely find the keys to your own car half the time. I doubt you have the keys to this place."

Tina planted her arms to either side of Mila's head as she made to move away once more. Offering her an innocent smile tainted with a seductive edge, she began to slowly lean in towards her. Mila pressed herself against the cold wall of her locker, unable to tear her eyes from Tina's.

She both loved and hated the woman's deep blue eyes. She was ever fascinated by the emotions that Tina could stir up within them at a moment's notice. But there was nothing that could spike her blood pressure faster than her trademark gaze of unadulterated lust. Such a look often promised poor Mila an experience that would leave her legs weak for countless hours afterwards. When Tina fixed her with her eyes, Mila could not look away. She was trapped until she had her cruel, sweet way with her.

"What if someone comes in and finds us?" Mila spoke quickly.

Tina shrugged, drawing closer. "I suppose we'll just give 'em a good show."

"Wait, Tina. I haven't even showered yet –“

Mila gasped out the last word as Tina flicked out her tongue and slowly drew its tip along her cheek. When she drew it back into her mouth, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I don't mind," she murmured, and now she was right in front of her. The tips of their noses were but a moment apart, and Tina breathed gently against her lips. Mila could feel her pulse thumping at her neck.

"We shouldn't do this here," she said again, even as Tina moved a hand to her cheek, softly stroking a thumb along her skin. She never broke eye contact with her.

"Don't see you trying to stop me, hun."

Mila's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I hate you sometimes," she huffed.

Tina smiled. "Just relax, you deserve it. Let me do all the work."

She’d been half-heartedly trying to get Tina to stop, but secretly Mila was eagerly anticipating her friend's touch. She had known her for just shy of three months, having initially met her in the diner she worked in part time and recognising her as Bass Armstrong's daughter, Bass Armstrong himself being her most favourite thing in the history of the world ever. Despite taking up MMA, Mila loved to watch pro-wrestling, and Tina had eventually agreed to set up a meeting with her father for Mila's sake. The only problem was Bass Armstrong had somewhat disappeared off the map for the time being. Mila had been surprised at how casually Tina mentioned that little detail.

She had become very good friends with southern woman since then, often meeting up with her for sparring contests. Though the disciplines they practised were starkly different, their contests of strength and technique were fiercely competitive. It did not take long before their simple sparring began to evolve into an utterly different manner of intense.

Tina leaned in at last and kissed her chastely, her eyelids hooding her gaze. Mila's heart pounded against its cage as her skin tingled with excitement. The kiss was one not unlike their very first. Pinning her to the mat, Tina had stolen the virginity of Mila's lips with a quick and secretive kiss. They had not been alone in the gym at the time, and Mila could only stare with eyes as wide as the plates she often served to customers. Tina, adjusting the position of her pin, had leaned in to her ear and whispered sincerity laced with hints of desire.

_"You're lotsa fun kid. I like you."_

Mila was stirred from the memory as Tina kissed her again, sealing their lips together for a fraction longer this time. She loved to tease, and Mila hated how much she loved it.

Tina was a cruel lover. Mila would often find herself dancing on the brink of her pleasure for insufferable minutes at a time as Tina masterfully conducted her body's symphony, keeping her shattering crescendo just out of her reach. She seemed to be able to manipulate every inch of her body in this way, and it was no different with the way they kissed.

Tina's tongue moistened Mila's lower lip, her teeth gently catching the pink flesh between them as she retreated. She favoured Mila with a gaze charged with desire, her sparkling blue depths warm with lust. Mila was short of breath even before the woman swooped down and took her lips into a deeper embrace. She almost groaned her frustration when Tina pulled away again, the blonde offering her a playful, lopsided smile. She couldn’t pull away from Tina's eyes as she lowered her lips and began to treat the line of her jaw to slow, warm, open-mouthed kisses. She dipped a little lower still, suckling on her flesh. Mila shuddered as Tina slowly ran the point of her tongue along the side of her throat, the quivering muscle firing off the ends of her nerves.

When Tina once more returned to kissing her jawline, Mila wanted nothing more than to crush their lips together. A familiar sense of hunger was being stirred up within her core and she desired to sate it. She lifted a hand to pull Tina's head towards her – the blonde caught her wrist and pinned it against the cool metal at her back. Mila found herself trapped beneath Tina's grip and gaze, unable to pull away – or even think to try. Tina did nothing for a few moments except look at her. Her eyes were hooded and simmering with heat.

Mila often thought that in these moments, Tina was trying to teach her patience. It was a lesson she often forgot. She was prone to being impulsive, impatient, and acting before thinking. It worked well sometimes. More often than not, it landed her in trouble. Tina's gaze for the time being reminded her that she was to remain hands off. Mila swallowed and gave a minute nod despite Tina not saying a word.

"Tongue," the woman said, and Mila pushed the desired muscle between her lips.

Tina closed her mouth around its tip, gently sucking as she moved her head back and forth by small degrees. Slowly, she took more of Mila's tongue between her lips, bobbing her head forwards until Mila could feel her warm breath. A knowing smile lifted the corners of her friend's lips as Mila's stomach churned with impatience. Tina gave it to her at last: a kiss that threatened to rob the strength of her legs from her.

Taking both hands, Tina tenderly held Mila's face and laid her tongue atop Mila's outstretched, shivering muscle. She slowly moved forward, her shaped lips gliding along the edge of Mila's tongue as she guided her own into her mouth. They finally touched lips and Mila felt the blonde deep within her mouth, her tongue lying flat and still. At least until Tina began to kiss her. Mila couldn't contain the moan that hummed audibly in the depths of her throat. Tina sighed along with her as the vibrations rippled through into her mouth. There was nothing chaste or teasing about this kiss. Wet and heavy tongues danced atop one another behind sealed lips.

Tina's hands dropped as their kiss grew ever more intense, sliding down Mila's body towards her breasts. The blonde opened her mouth and their tongues writhed between parted lips, eager to share their saliva. Mila could only lower her own hands to help as Tina aimed to free her chest of the confines of her red sports bra. Tina swatted her hands away with a sharp slap, returning her lips to her mouth with an insistent kiss and tilting her face beneath its force.

"Mmm," Mila groaned appreciatively. She broke their kiss and looked down when Tina finally got her hands on her breasts.

"You like it?" Tina whispered as she fondled the girl's chest.

Mila nodded absentmindedly as Tina’s finger flicked over a hardened nipple. She felt a hand leave her chest and then moments later creep deep into her hair at the back of her head. Tina gripped her lightly and made her look up to meet her gaze. Her lips were parted seductively and her breath warm and sweet as she brought her face close. Mila tried in vain to bridge the gap and kiss her, but Tina held her back.

"What should I do hun?" she murmured, her gaze hot and alive.

"Squeeze them," Mila told her.

"Oh, that's an easy one," the blonde whispered even as she did so, holding Mila's head steady as she squeezed her right breast. Her grip was strong, but not so much to cause pain. Mila loved it. Her breasts were unusually sensitive and a favourite spot for Tina to play once she had discovered so.

"How about this?" Tina husked as she began to roll the nipple between her fingers.

She pressed her body against Mila's and breathed against her lips as she took the dark pink pebble of flesh between two fingers and pinched. Mila hissed her pleasure and arched her back, pushing her hips flush against Tina's. The blonde seductively echoed her hiss as she pinched the nipple again and rolled her hips, grinding against Mila's shorts. Mila felt a strong, familiar stirring between her thighs, her centre growing hot and moist. Tina pinched the harder this time, and pain mixed deliciously with pleasure, drawing a passionate mewl from Mila's lips.

Tina silenced her with a deep, hungry kiss as her hand slid from her hair and returned to her lonely left breast. Mila dared to lift her own hands to grope the blonde's in kind. She often dwelt between relief and envy when she thought of them. In comparison, her own chest was definitely smaller, which given her aspiring career in MMA was very much helpful. It really wouldn't do for her to be bouncing all over the place during a fight. With that being said, Tina's breasts almost seemed larger than life, and yet there wasn't an inch of sag to them. They were warm, firm yet soft globes of delicious flesh in her hands – when she was allowed to touch them. And right now, she wasn't.

Without breaking their kiss, Tina grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms against the locker beside her head. The force of her kiss intensified and she forced Mila to bear her weight, pressing hard into her. Mila gladly accepted it as the blonde ground their hips together and her centre ached its need something fierce. She could feel her arousal staining her inner thigh, seeping from her snatch and darkening the dark fabric of her shorts. Tina let up and broke the kiss only when the two of them teetered as the locker at Mila's back threatened to topple over. By whatever hand of mercy, no one had entered the locker room yet. They certainly didn't want to draw the attention of the gym’s occupants to their activities.

"Hands off hun," Tina said, keeping her wrists pinned.

"I would if you'd hurry up and fuck me," Mila returned, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Don't you worry," she told her before ducking her head. "I'm gonna rock your world."

On the way down to Mila's sweet centre, Tina paused briefly at her chest, passing both of her nipples into her mouth alternately and lathering them with her saliva. Mila groaned and curved her spine, pushing her breasts forwards into Tina's mouth. Worrying a nipple carefully with her teeth, Tina raised her eyes and relished the look on the girl's face. Her fingers curled tight and then splayed themselves out wide as her wrists turned in Tina's implacable grip. She suckled with the enthusiasm of a child given their first lollipop, drawing hissed expletives from Mila's lips.

Releasing the girl's hands, Tina traced a path with her own down her body. A long, low bench was situated in the space between the rows of lockers and Tina perched down on it as the path of her hands led her to Mila's shapely waist. There was a momentary pause in the steady progression of pleasure giving as Tina assessed the damage done by Zack's kicks. She could already see Mila's skin beginning to darken into the bruises that would mar her flesh within a few hours, and the girl couldn't help but wince when Tina touched her there softly. Mila definitely needed to get some ice on it, but for now Tina's kiss would suffice.

Mila gave a comfortable sigh as Tina scattered light kisses along her side, gently ghosting her fingers over her skin in a soothing touch. The tender moment ended when the blonde glanced up at her mischievously and poked her, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Damn it, Tina! What are you – doing…"

Holding her eyes, Tina's hand crept down to the juncture between her thighs, teasingly tracing the path of a moist line.

"Excited, aintcha?" Tina drawled, dipping her head to kiss the defined lines of Mila's stomach.

"Just get me out of these shorts," Mila snapped, Tina's oh-so-light touch igniting a renewed hunger at her core. Her fluttering kisses along her stomach only helped to stir its flames and wind the coil of her need just a little bit tighter.

The blonde ran the tip of her tongue around the ring of her navel as she helped Mila step out of her shorts. She tossed them somewhere to the side. Or behind her – she wasn't really sure. She promptly forgot about them the moment they left her fingers. She tucked a hand behind Mila's knee and lifted her right leg to her side on the bench, giving her a clear, unobstructed view of her positively dripping snatch. She whistled softly and smiled devilishly as she looked up at the poor, flushed girl.

"Well I'll be. Didn't know sex in the great outdoors lit you up this much hun."

Now that she was for all intents and purposes fully exposed, Mila could feel the weight of awkward embarrassment and a tinge of apprehension stealing over her. The fact that anyone – or any group of people – could burst into the room at any given moment loomed over her with much more insistence than it had a few minutes ago. It was a sure miracle they hadn't already, but Mila's thoughts veered towards the worst possible circumstance and assumed that what she now dreaded was soon to happen by some cruel twist of fate. Meanwhile, Tina had lowered her eyes to her pussy and seemed to be staring at it with newfound appreciation. Mila shuddered when the blonde merely licked her lips.

A neatly trimmed crop of dark curls crowned Mila's moist sex and Tina leaned in, humming her delight at the rich scent that perfumed the air. She extended her tongue out and gave Mila a quick lick, smiling as the sensitive girl squirmed against the locker at her back.

"You'd better keep quiet hun," she warned as she looped an arm around Mila's thigh. "I'm gonna ravish you."

Mila wanted to retort to her words with something – anything, but when Tina began to stroke her fingers up and down the length of her labia, pressing against the outer lips, Mila decided it was better to keep her mouth shut. Tina smirked knowingly when she looked up at her. Mila's hands pressed hard against the cold locker as Tina reached with the arm looped around her elevated thigh and pressed the pad of her thumb just above the small nub of her clit. Her fingers curled and nails scraped desperately against metal, looking for something to grab hold of as Tina pulled upwards, stretching her lips tight and capturing her clit between the moist folds. She mewled when the blonde merely stroked the wet, pink line of her snatch.

"You're a big, strong girl," Tina said, looking up at her. "Squeeze for me."

Mila swallowed as she started to work her lower muscles, groaning deeply almost immediately as her clit rubbed against the tight sheath of her stretched lips.

"Oh yes," she managed to whisper.

Tina hummed appreciatively as she watched Mila's clit try to writhe free, the little pink nub stirred by the rhythmic pulses of her muscles. She adjusted her hand and gripped Mila's lips between a thumb and forefinger, providing an even tighter sheath for the clit to rub against. Continuing to stroke her finger up and down her snatch, Tina slowly increased the pressure of her grip and then began to roll her digits. The locker at Mila's back teetered as she slapped her hands against it.

"Careful now," Tina said, her grip growing ever tighter as Mila clutched her lower lip between her teeth and continued to work her muscles.

"Tina," she said breathlessly, helplessly. "Oh god, Tina. Please."

"Not yet," the blonde murmured. "You look like you're about to flatten that locker hun. Better keep your hands busy," she casually suggested.

Mila was quick on the uptake, and her hands leapt to her chest in the next moment. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the ceiling as her fingers gripped her breasts hard, her nipples not left wanting as she pinched and pulled at them. She felt it so vividly when Tina finally shifted her single stroking digit and placed its tip at her entrance, slowly introducing it to her tight depths. She was sure that she would find indentations of her teeth upon her lip when she looked in the mirror.

Continuing to roll her fingers around Mila's clit, Tina pushed her finger to the knuckle and pressed down against the girl's muscles, maintaining the pressure as she began to establish a steady rhythm of thrusts. Mila was practically melting underneath her hands, squirming against the locker as she molested her own chest. Tina glanced up and saw the red imprints of her fingers slowly fading from the flesh of her breasts. Dipping her head, she lashed the girl's quivering nub with the tip of her tongue, earning a hiss and the arching of her back as Mila pushed her snatch desperately towards her mouth.

"Look at me hun. I wanna see your eyes," Tina bid her. She relished the hot passion that flooded from Mila's brown gaze, savouring the growing desperation for her release.

"Don't take your eyes off me, got that?" Tina said as she withdrew her single digit and teased Mila's tight, sopping wet slit with the touch of two.

Mila nodded, her lips parted as she panted and her throat undulating as she swallowed. "I will. Just – oh god, just fuck me, Tina. _Please,"_ she begged shamelessly.

Tina gave a lopsided smile as sank her fingers deep into the girl's snatch, squeezing her lips tight around her bouncing clit as she curled her digits and sought that little piece of heaven. Her gaze intense and locked with Mila's, she knew she found it as the girl tossed her head and bucked her hips. Her hair fell across her eyes, strands of jet-black and vivid red framing her honey-coloured gaze, but still she kept it on Tina's. Pressing against her inner walls, Tina drove her fingers into Mila's depths, earning a strangled moan of delight from her as she practically bit herself into silence.

Pleasure thrummed with almost unbearable intensity through her being and Mila groaned under its ruthless assault. She felt Tina's grip on her stretched lips weaken before eventually disappearing altogether. A mewl of disappointment escaped her throat, her clit left unattended until she saw the blonde dip her head and clamp her lips over her sensitive pebble.

" _Ahn!"_

She could no longer voice anything discernible. Tina attacked her clit with unrelenting lashes of her tongue, sucking on her flesh like the sweetest of fruits as her fingers thrust hard into her snatch. A storm of pleasure crashed over her, setting her skin alight and driving the breath from her lungs and all sense of reason from her mind. She was vaguely aware of a hand moving away from her breasts until she felt the warm wool of Tina's beanie hat beneath her fingers. She stripped it away and tossed it only God knows where, sinking her fingers into the blonde's soft hair with a sigh of content quickly swallowed by an earthy groan.

Tina felt the pressure at the back of her head as Mila slid her fingers through her short locks, pushing her forward. She tilted her face and locked eyes with the girl once more, loving the thick haze of lust that veiled her eyes. She watched her pull hard and twist the nipple of her breast, kneading its soft flesh in her palm. All the while, she ravaged her pretty pink nub, feeling Mila's walls tighten around her fingers. Were she a man, she'd be more than ready to spill her seed into the girl by this point. Luckily, she didn't need to worry about her own stamina, but by the look steadily taking over Mila's expression, she'd soon need to worry about the girl attracting the attention of everyone on the other side of the locker room door.

Tonguing her clit one last time, Tina rose to her feet as Mila desperately clutched her lips between her teeth. She grabbed the girl's breast kneading hand and swept it around to her ass. Mila latched on immediately, squeezing the lush flesh through her jeans. Tina took over the duties of that hand and Mila's breast snuggled comfortably into her touch. She locked lips with her as she continued to pump her fingers into her hot, pulsing snatch. She felt Mila's grip tighten in her hair and pull her forward against her mouth. Their kiss was wild, intense and burning with passion. Their mouths crushed almost haphazardly against one another, tongues fighting for dominance.

Mila suddenly cried out into the kiss. Tina felt the girl buckle as the coil seated deep at her core and wound tighter than she could any longer endure exploded and an orgasmic storm swept her away in its clutches.

Tina moved her hand and slipped her arm around Mila's waist as her legs turned to jelly beneath her and her pussy clung tight to the fingers buried knuckle deep within it. She smothered the girl's shuddering cry of passion with a deep, dominant kiss as she relished the feeling of the juices spilling out over her hand. Mila's fingers grew limp at the back of her head and fell away to rest meekly upon the shoulder of her jacket as her body trembled.

Tina slowly retracted her dripping fingers and kissed Mila slowly and softly as she gradually came down from her high. The girl barely had the presence of mind to respond to the kiss, but Tina didn't mind. Gently rubbing her back, she helped coax Mila back to reality. When strength and control returned to her, Mila looped her arms around Tina's shoulders and kissed her back with sincerity.

"Feel better?" Tina asked with an arched brow and teasing smile.

Mila started to speak but then laughed and shivered as the aftermath of her orgasm continued to pulse through her. Tina held her steady and enjoyed the feeling of the girl's hair against her cheek as Mila nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"I definitely need to shower now," Mila said when she lifted her head.

"I'll join you," Tina said as she handed Mila her toiletries. The girl almost looked mortified at the suggestion and Tina burst into laughter.

"I'm kidding hun," she said. She swatted Mila playful on her ass when she shook her head and moved away. "You better hurry in there," she warned. "You got me all hot and bothered, and I know just the thing to help me cool off."

Mila cast a disbelieving look at her over her shoulder. " _You’re_ all hot and bothered?"

Tina smiled wide and bright before shooing her away. Retrieving her hat, she turned and made for the door to the locker room. She slipped a moist finger between her lips, her tongue eagerly lapping up Mila's juices.

"Tastes so good," she murmured in a low, sultry tone. She couldn't wait to get some more.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

Zack lay on the floor of the men’s locker room, his limbs twitching periodically as a thin trickle of blood dripped from his nose. A small stool lay upturned underneath a grated vent. He may not have seen everything, but he had most certainly heard it all. It took a few moments before he once again regained the ability to produce coherent language, and when he did, he had only one thing to say.

"I need to get me a new island."

 


End file.
